The shredding of tobacco sheet, especially reconstituted tobacco sheet into uniform pieces or shreds of a predetermined size and shape, facilitates manufacturing operations and is otherwise desirable. If the tobacco sheets include volatile flavorants, such as menthol and/or other ingredients which cause tackiness, there is a need to provide a shredding process which can operate continuously without heat build-up and/or is resistant to clogging from particle build-up.